The Saga Begins
by KaniShikamaru
Summary: My favorite songs redone Redwall-style
1. The Saga Begins

Kani: It's almost 11:15 PM EST, so I'd better hurry!!! This songfic/parody is in Gonff's (one of my favorite characters) POV. It mentions things from _Mossflower _and _Legend of Luke, _so don't worry if it seems I've messed with the timeline. Oh, and the song is one of my favorites. Listen to it sometime. ~KR  
  
**Song: **The Saga Begins (a parody off the song "American Pie")

**Album: **N/A

**Artist: **Weird Al Yankovic

**Summary: **Gonff recounts parts of his adventures with Martin.  
  


`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`

_A long, long time ago  
  
In Mossflower, not-so-far away  
  
We all were under an attack  
  
And I thought me an' myself, in the end  
  
Could talk the Lord Verdauga into  
  
Maybe cutting us a little slack  
  
But his response, it didn't thrill me  
  
Locked the larder doors an' tried to starve me  
  
Ha! I escaped from that mess  
  
Then into Ben Stickle I did smash  
  
Gave him cheese an' wine from the scene  
  
An' went back to Kotir to see the Queen  
  
Wound up in a cell with those guards so mean  
  
That's where I found this mouse  
  
Oh my, my this here Martin guy  
  
Maybe Abbey someday later; now it's jus' you an' I  
  
We left Brockhall; I kissed Columbine bye  
  
Sayin' "Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
"Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
Did you know this fighting mouse  
  
Is one who's never lived in a house  
  
Just in tents up north, he did say  
  
Ahh, did you see him fightin' with that sling  
  
Though he said he's never used one such thing  
  
Yah, he's probably gonna break that thing someday  
  
Well, he fought Tsarmina seasons ago  
  
And I've heard how fast his sword can go  
  
And we were trapped, it's true  
  
So he made a way through too (Whoo!)  
  
He was a big surprise; a real warrior ace  
  
And the minute Dinny started off that pace  
  
Well, I knew how that sword would race  
  
Oh yes, before their eyes  
  
We started singin'  
  
My, my this here Martin guy  
  
Maybe Abbey someday later; now it's just you and I  
  
We left Brockhall; I kissed Columbine bye  
  
Sayin' "Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
"Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
We finally got to Salamandastron  
  
The Badger Lord we knew would want  
  
To see how good visitors could be  
  
So we met his hares and I told the tale  
  
How without his help, Brockhall would fail  
  
And he just might meet some family  
  
Oh, Boar, he was impressed, of course  
  
Could he bring balance to the war?  
  
Alone he met with Martin  
  
Oh, coming he forbid  
  
Because Boar sensed within him death  
  
But then he said "Now listen here"  
  
"Just stick it in your little ears"  
  
"I still will send you help"  
  
He was singin'  
  
My, my this here Martin guy  
  
Maybe Abbey someday later; now it's just you and I  
  
We left Brockhall; I kissed Columbine bye  
  
Sayin' "Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
"Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
We caught a ship back to Mossflower's hullabaloo  
  
'Cause Martin the Warrior wanted to  
  
I frankly would've liked to stay  
  
We all fought in that epic war  
  
And it wasn't long at all before  
  
My friend Martin fought Tsarmina an' saved the day  
  
And in the end some otters died  
  
Some squirrels were shot and some vermin fried  
  
The great Mask...he was croakin'  
  
The ballista was broken  
  
And the badger I admire most  
  
Met up with vermin and now he's toast  
  
I'm still here and he's a ghost  
  
I guess Martin'll lead us all  
  
And I was singin'  
  
My, my this here Martin guy  
  
Maybe Abbey someday later; now it's just you and I  
  
We left Brockhall; I kissed Columbine bye  
  
Sayin' "Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
"Soon I will be comin' over nigh"  
  
We were singin'  
  
My, my this here Martin guy  
  
Maybe Abbey someday later; now it's just you and I  
  
We left Brockhall; I kissed Columbine bye  
  
Sayin' "Soon I will be comin' over nigh"_


	2. Disarm

Kani: *bows anime-style in apology* I'm really sorry for the fact that the last chapter was so crappy. Songfics are not my forte, yet I think they're fun to write. Hopefully you'll think this one is better. I'm going to add scenes from _Martin the Warrior _later (that book was DEEP and my favorite of the series so far, yo, it made me cry). Listen to the song sometime. ~KR  
  
**Song: **Disarm

**Album: **Siamese Dream

**Artist: **Smashing Pumpkins

**Summary: **Martin vows revenge on Badrang.  
  


_`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`_

*music begins*  
  
_Disarm you for a while  
  
Kill you like I promised to  
  
It's revenge on slavery  
  
Revenge in me and such a part of you  
  
Oh...these wounds burn  
  
Oh...these wounds burn  
  
I used to be a little mouse  
  
Now none can live in my place  
  
What I chose is my choice  
  
What's a mouse supposed to do?  
  
The warrior in me'll kill the tyrant in you  
  
My foe  
  
I'll send this death right into you  
  
Disarm you for a while  
  
And leave you like you left me here  
  
To wither in denial  
  
With the bitterness of one who's left alone  
  
Oh...these wounds burn  
  
Oh...these wounds burn  
  
Burn  
  
Burn  
  
I used to be a little mouse  
  
Now none can live in my place  
  
What I chose is my choice  
  
What's a mouse supposed to do?  
  
The warrior in me'll kill the tyrant in you  
  
My foe  
  
I send this death right into you  
  
The warrior in me'll kill the tyrant in you  
  
I send this death right into you  
  
The warrior in me'll kill the tyrant in you  
  
I send this death right into you  
  
The warrior in me'll kill the tyrant in you_


End file.
